Para Ti, Mis Mejores Deseos
by EadlGets14
Summary: Red ama a Green a tal punto de hacer lo que sea por su felicidad
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- Entrenando en Monte Plateado**

Desde que Gold me derroto en el monte Plateado he estado entrenando fuertemente para ser el mejor. Me sirve de mucho a mí y a mis pokémones entrenar en estas condiciones tan difíciles, espero muy pronto volver a enfrentarme a Gold y así demostrar que sigo siendo el mejor entrenador del mundo. Pero a veces creo que pienso demasiado en Gold, sé que mi relación con Green no anda muy bien, yo por mi parte entrenando durante meses en el Monte Plateado mientras Green es el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Viridian, así que solo estamos juntos cuando bajo a buscar víveres, regresaría el mismo día a la cima del monte si no fuera porque Green me obliga a quedarme. Cuando llego con el quiero volver a entrenar pero al pasar las noches frías aquí arriba empiezo a extrañar su calor, Green podrá ser muy frio pero es muy tierno, cuando dormimos juntos suele pasar su mano por mi cadera y me empuja contra su cuerpo en un abrazo muy tierno y más cuando empieza a besarme el cuello. Mi Green es tan dulce, pero estamos mucho tiempo separados, a veces creo que es mejor terminar con Green. Yo me la pasó distraído y sé que aunque lo niegue a él le molesta que estemos distanciados por mucho tiempo, últimamente hemos peleado mucho, sé que todo es mi culpa pero… lo mejor será que baje a la ciudad y me disculpe con él.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la cuidad, hacia los brazos de mi amado, y durante todos estos años él ha estado ejercitándose en el gimnasio, ya que siendo el líder más fuerte de Kanto eran pocos los retadores que llegaban así que empezó trabajar su cuerpo, ahora mi Green es mucho más musculoso, pero no demasiado, en la justa proporción, simplemente verlo es un deleite para mí y como está consciente de ello utiliza su bello cuerpo para convencerme de quedarme más tiempo en la cuidad, él vive ahora o mejor dicho, vivimos en la parte trasera del gimnasio, separados sólo por una puerta, detrás de donde Green suele esperar a los retadores.

Al llegar pase como retador del gimnasio, quería probar a mis pokémones al tiempo que incitaba a Green, como era ya tarde en la noche en el gimnasio solo quedamos Green y yo, así que le propuse un combate striptease de 6 contra 6, sabiendo que Green suele llevar bajo el pantalón jean un short, y bajo la playera una playera blanca de algodón tanto tiempo viviendo juntos que termine copiando su forma de vestir así que en total cada uno tenía 5 prendas, el perdedor quedaría completamente desnudo… Mi pequeño juego fue mal recibido, así que con movimientos sensuales me acerque a Green, lo abrace, lo bese en la oreja y le susurre al oído que si aceptaba mi juego yo me quedaría una semana en la ciudad sin importar quien ganara, así que Green me tomo de las nalgas y con un apasionado beso me dijo que aceptaba mi juego, pero que además debía tomar mi lugar como su pareja y encargarme de la casa mientras estuviera en ella. Acepte de mala gana por que no me gusta hacer los quehaceres, pero siendo para mi amado lo hacía más tolerable. Green agradecía mucho que yo limpiara y preparara la comida aunque es muy independiente le gustaba ser consentido por mí y a mí me encanta mimarlo. La batalla empezó y estábamos muy parejos, al final cada quien quedo con un solo pokémon y en boxers… para mi mala suerte no pensé bien mi plan, ya que mi ropa interior era muy ajustada y resaltaba mis pompitas, que tanto Green adoraba, por lo que sus constantes miradas llenas de lujuria y pasión me sacaban de concentración, me hacía sentir tan molesto por que a pesar de estar viéndome se mantenía enfocado en el combate, y más me desconcentraba el hecho que sus boxers eran blancos y su precum empezaba a empaparlo, lo que me excitaba mucho, quería olvidarme de la batalla y correr hasta mi anhelado Green, sentir su miembro en mi boca… una explosión me regreso a la batalla, su Scizor había logrado derrotar a mi Pika así que regresamos a nuestros pokémones a sus pokebolas y me dispuse a quitarme mi boxer, Green me detuvo y me dijo: _"vamos a la habitación, allí reclamare mi trofeo y te quitare el boxer tan sexy que tienes, te extrañe mucho. Esta noche te hare mío y no dejare que te marches beby. _Al escuchar sus palabras me sonroje y acerque mi cara a la suya, esperando un beso. Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos empecé a acariciar sus duros pectorales, toma mi cara con sus manos para presumirme sus enormes y macizos bíceps, suavemente baje mis manos por sus abdominales y cuando estuve por tomar su pene ya erecto tomo mi mano, las puso alrededor de su cuello, acaricio mis nalgas y me cargo hasta el cuarto, como si fuéramos recién casados, cada vez me hacía sentir más y más feliz, en definitiva había hecho la elección correcta, Green es un sueño y es todo mío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Viaje Inesperado**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, antes que Green, se veía tan tierno dormido, tan relajado que no quise despertarlo. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno pero para no perder la costumbre su refrigeradora estaba completamente vacías, así que me bañe, me vestí con un pantalón corto y una camiseta negra, tome mi billetera y algo de dinero de la billetera de Green y salí a comprar algunos víveres para la casa, pero tarde más de lo esperado así que compre algo de comida para llevar ya que suponía que Green estaría despierto, compre unos emparedados y un jugo de naranja junto al resto de alimentos para la semana que pasaría con mi amado, después de todo se lo había prometido y tanto pensar en Gold ya empezaba a preocuparme de que dejara de amar a Green, pero con lo de anoche sé que eso no va a pasar. Al volver al gimnasio recibí una gran sorpresa, de camino a casa vi unos entrenadores conversando algo decepcionados, pero no les había tomado importancia pero ya sabía la razón, en la puerta del gimnasio había una nota:

_"Estimados Retadores:_

_Lamento informarles que durante los próximos días el gimnasio de ciudad Viridian estará fuera de servicios por motivos personales, las instalaciones se reabrirán el próximo lunes, espero disculpen los inconvenientes causados por esto, sin más que decir me despido atentamente,_

_Green, Líder del Gimnasio Viridian_

Green había cerrado el gimnasio durante la semana que estaría con él, eso me hacía sentir muy feliz, entre a buscarlo y darle un enorme beso, lo encontré saliendo de la ducha llevando puesto solo la toalla que al verme deja caer, me puso un tanto nervioso pero igual lo abrace y lo bese, mis labios al recuperar su libertad articularon mis palabras, le exprese lo mucho que lo amaba y que mientras se vestía prepararía la mesa para que desayunáramos juntos. Al salir de la habitación Green vestía pantalón largo y una playera, al llegar a la mesa extiende un sobre hacia mí, tome el sobre y lo abrí, dentro estaban un par de boletos para un crucero con destino a la isla Canela y unas entradas para 2 días a las posadas termales de la isla, tras la erupción del volcán la isla había quedado muy deteriorada pero las investigaciones reflejaron que ahora el volcán estaba dormido así que en un par de años se repobló y se convirtió en el sitio turístico más visitado de todo Kanto, al verlas estuve muy feliz, Green quería llevarme de viaje, pasar 2 días en el crucero, 2 días en las aguas termales y 2 días más de crucero, esto era grandioso, poder tener a Green para mí durante tanto tiempo era un sueño del que no quería despertar. Quede tan absorto por mis pensamientos que lo próximo que supe fue que Green me había pellizcado mi trasero:

_R: Cuidado con eso, me pellizcaste muy duro…_

_G: pero al menos ya reaccionas._

_R: ¿me dijiste algo?_

_G: que prepares todo que salimos hoy a medio día de ciudad Vermilion._

_R: con Charizard y Aero llegaremos en un dos por tres._

_G: aun así debes hacer tus maletas, quiero hacerte el amor antes de partir._

_R: en serio, pues acaso no piensas esperar a estar en el barco._

_G: no, pienso hacértelo antes de salir de aquí y también en el crucero._

_R: tanta falta te hago así._

_G: pues sí, si no pasaras tanto tiempo entrenando en el Monte Plateado podrías enterarte de lo que pasa a tu alrededor._

_R: pero cada vez que vuelvo es solo sexo, ya empiezas a aburrirme._

_G: y de quien es la culpa, si quieres puedo buscar a un amante._

_R: …_

_G: sabes que te amo beby pero nunca se cuánto vas a durar junto a mí, y no quiero tener que acostarme con otras personas._

_R: lo siento amor._

_G: ya, quita esa cara tontito, me gusta más verte sonreír, vamos, yo te regale todo esto, ahora tu regálame una sonrisa._

_R: te amo, Green_

_G: yo a ti Red._

Cuando termine de hacer la maleta y el almuerzo estaba un tanto cansado, el día estaba caluroso así que decidí darme un baño, al entrar encontré a Green bañándose así que entre junto a él, tome el jabón y empecé a enjabonar la espalda de Green, tenía una espalda ancha y conforme baja a su cintura va estrechándose, yo por mi parte tenía el cuerpo más cilíndrico diría yo, el ancho entre mi pecho y mi cintura es el mismo, pero Green después de tanto ejercicio había desarrollado una musculatura increíble, cuando termine de enjabonarlo todo él puso sus manos en mi cintura y empezó a besarme el cuello, tomo el jabón y volarecorrió todo mi cuerpo con él, después de enjuagar nuestros cuerpos entre besos baje para mamarle su pene ya erecto, pero me detuvo y me dijo: _"estarás conmigo toda una semana, no soy una máquina y no tengo ningún apuro, dejemos eso para después, ahora solo quiero disfrutar este momento contigo." _Así que me puse de pie, me acerque a él y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, oír su corazón latir suavemente me relajaba, Green me apretó con sus brazos y nos quedamos así un buen rato, salimos de la ducha, almorzamos y nos dirigimos hacia ciudad Vermilion. Al llegar abordamos el crucero que duraría dos días en llegar a la isla Canela, aunque podíamos llegar en unas cuantas horas con Charizard y Aero, pero sabía que debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera estar con Green y sé que él sabe bien que es más rápido volando, conociéndolo quiere estar conmigo antes de que me marche de nuevo. Pasamos la tarde jugando en la piscina del crucero, tuvimos una romántica cena en el restaurante más elegante del barco y luego pasamos a nuestro camarote donde vimos una película. Antes de dormir sucumbí a mis instintos y empecé a desvestir a Green, a lamer y jugar con su miembro mientras él me quitaba la ropa para finalmente penetrarme mientras me besaba y acariciaba todo el cuerpo, al final de la noche quedamos exhaustos, Green se puso bocarriba para dormir y yo me recosté en su pecho, paso su brazo a mi alrededor y ambos caímos en un profundo sueño, esa noche fue mágica y más al dormir en los brazos de mi amado Green, no podía desear más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Batalla en Altamar**

Los días que pasé con Green en el hotel de las aguas termales fueron increíbles, mi Green podrá ser frio pero bajo toda esa seriedad se esconde un chico romántico, nos bañábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, en fin, todo fue magnifico pero ya era momento de volver así que decidí quedarme con Green un poco más, estar con él me hacía feliz por lo que no tenía ganas de volver al Monte Plateado, a pasar días sin ver su rostro, sin sentir sus caricias, sin saborear sus labios, sin oler su aroma y sin escuchar su voz, Green invadía mi alma a través de cada uno de mis sentidos. En el crucero de regreso a Vermilion pasamos momentos muy divertidos, jugando en la piscina y bailando en la discoteca, quería congelar ese momento para siempre pero Green tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades como líder de gimnasio, así que después de mucho pensar y considerar mis posibilidades tome la decisión más importante de mi vida… dejaría de ser entrenador pokémon, ya había llegado el momento acertar mi realidad, amo a Green y quiero estar con él, ya era tiempo de que empezara a pensar en el futuro, conseguir un trabajo y empezar a tomar más en serio mi relación con Green, incluso podríamos casarnos… esa idea siempre me había hecho suspirar, ver a mi amado junto a mi frente un altar jurándonos amor eternos y uniendo definitivamente nuestras vidas. Cuando fui a buscar a Green para comentarle mi decisión me topé con Silver, que al verme sonrió:

_S: Red, ¡que sorpresa verte!_

_R: Silver, cuanto tiempo sin verte._

_S: Gracias por el obsequio, nos encantó._

_R:…_

_S: ¿y cómo esta Green?_

_R: Muy bien, venimos de regreso de las aguas termales._

_S: en serio, pues qué raro que no nos hayamos visto antes._

_R: estabas allí._

_S: si, con Gold, ya sabes. _(Poniéndose rojo como tomate)

_R: ¡Gold está aquí!, ¿Dónde está?_

_S: Red te agradecería que no retes a Gold, al menos no hoy._

_R: Pero que dices, no hay forma de que deje pasar esta oportunidad de comprobar los frutos de mi entrenamiento._

_G: Red por favor, deja a Silver y Gold tranquilos, porque no programan una batalla la próxima semana._

_S: Debo irme, discúlpenme._

_G: (_Susurrándole a Silver) _No dejemos que esos dos se encuentren y disculpa las molestias. _

_R: Silver, dile a Gold que quiero retarlo a un combate._

_G: Red por favor, este viaje es para los dos, si no pasaras tanto tiempo entrenando en el Monte Plateado te enterarías de lo que pasa a tu alrededor._

_R: ¿por qué dices eso?_

_G: Olvídalo, me largo._

Sé que soy algo despistado pero no entendía nada, pero supongo que debería disculparme con él, aunque en estos momentos es mejor no decirle nada. Así que decidí ir a la piscina del barco, a relajarme un rato mientras Green se calmaba, para mi sorpresa en la piscina se encontraba Gold, no podía creerlo, que suerte la mía poder retar a Gold y así comprobar que yo soy el mejor entrenador de todos. En un principio Gold se negó a pelear conmigo pero finalmente lo convencí, tuvimos un largo encuentro que duro por varias horas y finalmente fui derrotado por su Explotaro, así que quede devastado, debía volver al Monte Plateado a seguir entrenando, mi vida con Green debía esperar, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Gold se despidió y me dijo que debíamos luchar de nuevo pronto, así que le dije que nos encontraríamos en 2 meses en la cima del Monte Plateado para nuestro encuentro, él acepto y se fue rápidamente, parecía que tenía algo de prisa, ya era de noche, cerca de las 9 de la noche y estaba hambriento, pase por el camarote para ver a Green e ir juntos a cenar pero no estaba allí y con lo hambriento que estaba decidí cenar sólo, al llegar al restaurante vi a Gold sentado en una mesa, estaba bien arreglado y aunque mi relación con Green es magnífica no soy ciego, Gold se veía guapísimo, me acerque a saludarlo y me pregunto si había visto a Silver, le dije que lo había visto antes de nuestro encuentro, después de eso no he sabido nada de él. Se veía un poco decepcionado, aun así me invito a sentarme con él ya que no quería cenar solo y la verdad yo tampoco, pero quería cenar con Green. Estuvimos un largo rato conversando amenamente hasta las 11 de la noche y siendo tan tarde el sueño era inevitable, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos camarotes, sin embargo al llegar allí noté que Green no estaba así que salí a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontré estaba sentado en la barra del bar, llorando… cuando me acerque a él me percato que recuesta su cabeza a alguien junto a él, al ver esa cabellera larga y rojiza supe que era Silver, ninguno había notado mi presencia:

_S: no te preocupes Green, no es tu culpa._

_G: aun así lo siento mucho._

_S: de que hablas, yo suponía que a estas alturas estarías acostumbrado a las conductas propias de Red._

_G: así es… pero no por eso dejan de ser menos hirientes._

_S: Red puede ser muy apasionado con las batallas pero aun así te ama._

_G: pero no tanto como ama las batallas._

_S: ya basta Green, has bebido demasiado. Olvídate de eso._

_G: gracias por apoyarme, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo Sil. _

_S: bueno, entiendo mejor que nadie por lo que pasas, como no ayudarte, después de toda la ayuda que me has dado._

Al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de Green fueron como sentir rocas afiladas clavándose en mi corazón, yo hacía sufrir a Green, yo soy quien provoca esas lágrimas, yo soy la causa de que su sonrisa se borre. Me sentía devastado, primero derrotado por Gold y luego saber que Green esta mejor sin mí. Me dirigí al camarote, recogí mis cosas y volé con Aero hasta la casa, recogí lo necesario para 2 meses en el Monte Plateado y partí hacia allí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Complicaciones**

Al llegar a la falda del Monte decidí pasar la noche en el centro pokémon, en la mañana saque a mis pokémones de sus pokebolas para mejorar nuestra resistencia, decidí que no usaríamos los túneles internos del Monte sino que subiríamos por el lado más empinado y peligroso de todos, esto nos seria de mucha utilidad tanto a mí como a mis pokémones, no creí que Gold pudiera vencerme y aunque la pelea estuvo bastante cerrada al final fui vencido… Al final del día paramos en una pequeña saliente de la montaña para cenar, estaba muy cansado igual que mis pokémones por lo nos quedamos acampando allí, tomando un merecido descanso, pero cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte recordé a Green, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, no sólo había dejado a Green, también había roto mi promesa de pasar la semana juntos._ "Green perdóname"_, nuevamente deje que mi pasión por las batallas eclipsara mi amor por él, no era nada nuevo que extrañara a mi amado. Esta vez se sentía diferente, ahora que el cansancio había agotado mi pasión mi mente se aclaraba y podía recordar mi determinación anterior, sentar cabeza con Green, dejar de lado tanto viaje que nos separa y empezar una vida juntos como pareja, afortunadamente no logre comentarle mi decisión, de lo contrario quien sabe qué habría pasado, pero ya estaba allí y la fecha del próximo encuentro estaba fijada, de seguro Green entendería, no es la primera vez que hago esto, él siempre me perdona… sin importar que haga, él siempre me perdona… lentamente mis parpados caían y mi mente se perdía en la nada, el sueño me invadió sin poder evitarlo. Durante los días siguientes me decidí a no pensar tanto en Green, de lo contrario bajaría de la montaña para volver con él pero debía derrotar a Gold, antes de retirarme quería demostrar que soy el mejor, para que Green este orgulloso de mí de la misma forma que yo estoy orgulloso de él. Mi amado es líder de gimnasio mientras que yo desde que fui derrotado por Gold no era nadie, pase de campeón a nadie en un parpadeo.

Al pasar los días mis pokémones y yo nos fortalecimos mucho, a tal punto que estaba completamente convencido que Gold no me vencería. Al llegar el esperado día del encuentro Gold apareció, con una sonrisa en los labios y un cuerpo de muerte, estaba más guapo ahora con esos músculos tan definidos, verlo fue todo un sueño para mí… Sabía bien que Gold estaba interesado en Crystal y yo estaba en una relación estable con Green, así que esos pensamientos debía sacarlos de mi cabeza y centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante, DERROTAR A GOLD A TODA COSTA, recuperar mi título como mejor entrenador. La batalla dio inicio y aunque mis pokémones se habían fortalecido considerablemente parecía que Gold no había perdido el tiempo en estos meses y no sólo lo digo por su cuerpo, sus pokémones eran más rápidos y fuertes también. La batalla estuvo muy reñida, al final solo quedaban Explotaro y Pika, ambos lanzamos nuestros ataques definitivos: Añillo Ígneo y Tacleada de Voltios, al chocar ambos ataques hubo una gran explosión, al disiparse la nube de vapor ambos pokémones estaban fuera de combate, así que la batalla quedó empatada.

De pronto un horrible sonido interrumpió la calma, Gold regresaba a su pokémon a la pokebola y corría hacia la cueva, inmediatamente tome a Pika e hice lo mismo, nuestra batalla había debilitado mucho la montaña así que empezamos a caminar por los túneles del monte para poder bajar, al llegar a la base pudimos ver que la entrada estaba cubierta de nieve, Gold puso las noticias en la radio y nos enteramos que una fuerte avalancha causada por "razones desconocidas" (para los demás quizás pero no para nosotros) había obstruido el acceso al Monte Plateado, y que los trabajos para despejar la vía iniciarían mañana a medio día, pues durante la noche una fuerte nevada caería sobre la montaña. Gold viendo la hora y con el reporte de la situación me convenció de pasar la noche allí, que dejáramos descansar a nuestros pokémones y a primera hora de mañana nos abriríamos paso a través de la nieve para volver a nuestros hogares, por supuesto que él plan parecía buena idea pero si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después jamás lo hubiera aceptado.

Yo estaba habituado a pasar mucho tiempo en el Monte Plateado, estaba bien equipado, pero Gold no tanto, así que encendimos una fogata y empezamos a cocinar sopas instantáneas que siempre llevo conmigo, estuvimos hablando amenamente, a pesar de la atracción física que sentía por Gold fui capaz de contenerme, después de todo era sólo eso, atracción física, si quería a Gold pero de una manera distinta, más fraternal. Al comentarle la decisión que había tomado en el barco de dejar mi vida como entrenador él estuvo completamente de acuerdo, lo que me sorprendió bastante:

_G: sé que es deber del alumno superar al maestro, pero creo que llego la hora de que me dedique más a mí, podemos dejarlo así, empate._

_R: sí, creo que puedo vivir con eso, solo quería que Green estuviera orgulloso de mi._

_G: ?, pero si Green está muy orgulloso de ti, no para de hablar de cómo derrotaste al equipo Rocket, al alto mando y al campeón siendo solo un adolescente._

_R: enserio… no lo sabía._

_G: jajaja deberías salir más de este Monte, muchos ya estamos hartos de que Green presuma tanto de ti._

_R: él siempre me dice lo mismo, que debería pasar menos tiempo aquí._

_G: bueno si mi maestro deja las batallas para empezar su vida yo también._

_R: ¿Maestro? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_G: a que siempre te he visto como mi maestro, eres el mejor entrenador, yo quería igualarte o superarte y desde que te conocí has sido mi modelo a seguir._

_R: no lo sabía, jajaja me haces sonrojar._

_G: jajaja Red esta rojo jajaja y aun así es tan lindo como siempre._

_R: ¿QUÉ QUÉ?_

_G: lo siento, es solo que salí a entrenar desde que regrese del crucero, y bueno sabes que un hombre tiene necesidades _(más rojo que un tomate)

_R: te entiendo, también me hace falta Green._

Sin saber cómo pasó mis labios estaba siendo succionados por Gold, se sentía tan cálido y tan apasionado que no pude evitarlo, respondí a sus besos y me deje llevar, esa noche entregue mi cuerpo a Gold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- Deseos Traicioneros**

Al despertar ambos estábamos desnudos, nos miramos atónitos, no podíamos creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, extrañamente Gold parecía más desesperado que yo por lo ocurrido, aunque no lo culpo, al fin y al cabo yo soy gay pero él no, todos sabían de que entre él y Crystal había algo, supongo que sería su primera vez con un hombre, aunque para ser primerizo debo admitir que lo hizo genial.

_G: Red, discúlpame, esto nunca debió pasar._

_R: No te preocupes, te agradecería mucho que esto quede entre nosotros._

_G: aun no puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto._

_R: tú mismo lo has dicho, los hombres tienen necesidades y estando ambos aislados tanto tiempo…_

_G: lo sé pero debí contenerme, esto está mal, está muy mal._

_R: … tan malo fue para ti, sinceramente a mí me gustó mucho._

_G: en serio, a mí también PERO ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE AQUÍ_

_R: si, te entiendo bien, no es que me queje pero esto nunca debió ocurrir, ni debe repetirse y mucho menos mencionarse_

_G: descuida, jamás mencionare esto, porque si llegara a enterarse… me mataría. _(Poniendo una cara de horror total)

_R: Sé que Green es agresivo pero no creo que te maté por esto._

_G: … no hablaba de Green._

De pronto una llamarada derritió la nieve que cubría la entrada, era extraño ya que los trabajos para despejar el Monte Plateado iniciarían a medio día y eran solo las 9 de la mañana, tanto Gold como yo seguíamos desnudos y antes que se disipara la nube de vapor empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas, pero fue demasiado tarde, al disiparse el vapor vi dos siluetas que poco a poco se fueron aclarando, una pequeña, delgada y de cabello largo; otra de cabello corto, alto y musculoso… no podía creerlo eran Silver y Green, al vernos a Gold y a mí como Arceus nos trajo al mundo Green simplemente subió en Charizard y se fue volando de allí, Gold estaba petrificado bajo la intensa mirada del pelirrojo:

_S: Gold, ¿qué significa esto?_

_G:…_

_R: Silver veras, todo esto es un mal entendido, paso todo tan rápido que no sabría explicarte._

_S: pues yo sé lo que pasa aquí, Gold siempre ha sido así._

_G: Sil por favor, déjame explicarte._

_S: explicar qué, que eres un calenturiento y te acuestas con quien sea._

_R: Silver por favor cálmate, no te lo tomes tan a pecho._

_S: si no pasaras tanto tiempo entrenando te enterarías de lo que pasa a tu alrededor._

_R: porque todos me dicen eso._

_G: veras Red, Silver y yo nos casamos hace poco…_

_R: en serio._

_S: así es, Gold y yo nos casamos así que te agradecería que no te metieras en nuestra discusión, de por sí ya estás muy involucrado._

_R: lo lamento mucho Silver, no tenía idea._

_S: no importa amigo mío, después de todo me case con él sabiendo bien como era._

_R: pues debo decirte que te ama mucho, ya que no dejaba de decir que esto nunca debió pasar y que todo había sido un error._

_S: lo sé, aun así lo hecho, hecho está. Tú deberías hablar con Green, cuando ambos oímos las noticias nos preocupó mucho pero no pudimos hacer nada por la nevada y a primera hora salimos para aquí a buscarlos, estábamos muy preocupados por lo de la avalancha._

_R: conozco a Green, ahora lo que necesita es estar solo._

Recogí mis cosas y fui a casa, no podía ir a Ciudad Viridian así que pase a quedarme unos días con mi mamá, le explique lo que había pasado y después de reprenderme ferozmente por lo que hice me abrazó, empecé a llorar decepcionado de mí mismo por lo le había hecho a Green, ahora entendía bien lo sucedido en el crucero, Silver y Gold estaban de luna de miel y por mi insistencia por las batallas había arruinado su viaje y después de eso, a pocos días de casarse aleje a Gold de Silver, todo por mi necesidad de ser el mejor. Después de un par de días fui al gimnasio de Cuidad Viridian para disculparme con Green, al llegar allí en la puerta encontré una nota:

_"Estimados Retadores:_

_Lamento informarles que el gimnasio de ciudad Viridian estará fuera de servicios, espero disculpen los inconvenientes causados por esto,_

_Green, Líder del Gimnasio Viridian_

Así, sin más explicación del por qué y cuándo volvería, llame al Prof. Oak para saber el paradero de Green y me dijo que estaba en una caverna investigando un extraño fenómeno por él, así que me dirigí a la Cueva Cerulean, donde Green investigaba el extraño fenómeno de luces, entre a la cueva y explore una gruta con un extraño resplandor plateado, al llegar allí no podía creer lo que veía, era Jirachi según las leyendas cumplía un deseo, pero el profesor Oak me comento que era capaz, según un colega suyo, de cumplir 3 deseos a aquella que estuviera cuando despertaba, lance una pokebola para atraparlo y afortunadamente lo atrape al primer intento, ahora el pokémon era mío, al sacarlo de su pokebola seguía dormido pero empezaba a abrir sus ojos, al verme sonrió, estaba listo para pedir mi deseo, pero que pediría, que Green me perdone claro esta… pero eso es muy egoísta de mi parte, yo siempre le causo problemas y me marcho de su lado cuando quiero sin siquiera preguntarle o consultarlo con él, sé que no es mi dueño pero es mi pareja, debería ser más considerado con él, quiero que sea feliz, pero la razón de sus penas soy yo… ya sé que pedir:

"**_Deseo que Green se olvide de mí"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Estoy aquí para cuidarte**

Al escuchar mi deseo, Jirachi empezó a brillar y elevarse, de pronto sentí una fuerte vibración que provenía de él, la cueva empezó a estremecerse y repentinamente se escuchó un grito. Cuando Jirachi volvió a la normalidad lo guarde en su pokebola y corrí hasta donde se escuchaba el grito, sentía que algo comprimía mi corazón, al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito, esa horrible sensación que sentí cobró sentido, bajo una gran pila de rocas se encontraba: Green.

Rápidamente saque a mis pokémones para que me ayudaran a sacar a Green de allí y una vez logramos sacarlos corrí lo más que pude para salir de la cueva y llevarlo al centro pokémon más cercano, allí fuimos atendidos por la enfermera Joy que puso a Green en una camilla y lo llevo hasta donde estaba el doctor, después de casi una hora el doctor había terminado de hacer los análisis necesarios y las pruebas de laboratorio ya estaban listas, después de un detallado estudio el doctor me pregunto si lo conocía, le comente que el paciente era mi pareja y que estaba en la cueva por encargo del Profesor Oak y yo fui a buscarlo, mientras lo buscaba ocurrió un terremoto y escuche un grito, al seguirlo encontré a Green, una vez escuchado los hechos el doctor dijo que podía estar tranquilo, Green sólo tenía algunos golpes pero sin fracturas ni contusiones graves, estaba bien, era un alivio. Pero no podía decir que mi jirachi fue el responsable del movimiento telúrico.

Green permaneció dormido el resto del día y la noche, en la mañana salí del cuarto para desayunar y de paso traerle el desayuno a Green, así que le dije a la enfermera Joy que yo me encargaría de cuidarlo, ella estuvo muy agradecida ya que el centro pokémon estaba algo saturado. Al llegar al cuarto Green estaba sentado, viendo por la ventana:

_R: Green, despertaste, que alegría._

_G: pues sí._

_R: aquí te traigo tu desayuno._

_G: ah, ya veo, así que tú eres un enfermero, empezaba a preguntarme quien eras, aunque siendo sincero no lo pareces._

_R: (es cierto, mi deseo fue cumplido…)…_

_G: ¿pasa algo?_

_R: no, veras no soy enfermero, yo soy… voluntario, es que el centro pokémon está muy saturado y bueno, la enfermera Joy necesitaba ayuda._

_G: entiendo, sabes cuál es mi estado de salud._

_R: pues el doctor dijo que estabas bien, solo algunos golpes y moretones. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_G: investigaba la cueva cuando hubo un temblor y parte de la misma colapso y quede atrapado._

_R: ¿no me recuerdas?_

_G: ¿ya nos conocíamos?_

_R: … _

_G: me eres un tanto familiar pero no te recuerdo._

_R: soy Red, tu vecino aunque claro eso fue hace años antes de que salieras de viaje._

_G: jajaja lo lamento pero no te recuerdo, entre mi viaje y siendo líder del gimnasio Viridian muy poco estoy por esos lados._

_R: supongo que sí._

Le dije a Green que comiera y después se bañara, que si se sentía mejor ya podía irse, después de todo el doctor dijo que en cuanto despertara podía irse… Green termino su desayuno sin contratiempos, en silencio, así que tome su bandeja para llevarla fuera pero cuando Green trato de ponerse en pie algo extraño paso… sus pies no respondían, lo ayude a volver a la cama y fui corriendo a buscar al médico, le explique lo sucedido: Green se había olvidado de mí y no podía caminar. El medico volvió a examinarlo y hacerle los exámenes pero la conclusión seguía siendo la misma, todo está bien con él así que el médico me llamo aparte y me llevo hasta la oficina de otro especialista de la salud pokémon que podría tener una idea de lo que pasaba, Yellow. Al entrar Yellow se emocionó mucho al verme, pero cuando el doctor le explico la situación de Green su rostro cambio a una expresión de preocupación, le pidió al doctor dejarnos solo para que le explicara en detalle la situación, le conté todo a Yellow, todo excepto lo de jirachi, debía mantener eso en secreto a toda costa. Después de escuchar los eventos ocurridos Yellow me informo que no solo los pokémones, sino también las personas estamos en una eterna búsqueda de la felicidad y la satisfacción pero en la vida no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, hay momentos difíciles que debemos afrontar ya que estos nos ayudan a apreciar lo bueno de la vida, pero hay veces que ocurren cosas que somos incapaces de soportar por lo que nuestra mente en un intento desesperado por mantener la quietud y la felicidad reprime parte de nuestra memoria y muchas veces el dolor tan grande que nos hacen sentir esos momentos limita nuestra capacidad de seguir adelante, y quizás como Green suprimió esos recuerdos ahora no puede seguir adelante, no puede caminar.

Volví al cuarto de Green, nuevamente me sentía miserable, aunque no me recordara seguía causándole problemas a Green, el doctor me había dicho que con terapia podía recuperar la habilidad para caminar así que decidí quedarme a su lado hasta que pudiera volver a caminar, llegue al cuarto y le informe a Green que me quedaría con él las 24 horas del día para cuidarlo, le mentí diciéndole que lo hacía por petición del Profesor Oak, por lo que no opuso resistencia. Lo ayude a levantarse y llevarlo al baño, para que pudiera darse un baño, nuevamente lo acosté en la cama y algo que Green no soporta es no hacer nada, así que para pasar el rato empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida, fui sincero con él en aquellas preguntas que me parecían tontas, pero en aquellas más privadas prefería no decir nada, en especial cuando me pregunto si tenía novia… esa pregunta me dolió en lo más profundo del alma. Salí del cuarto para buscar la cena y de paso llamar al profesor Oak para informarle lo ocurrido con su nieto e irónicamente me pidió que cuidara muy bien de su nieto, yo solo pensé:_ como si fuera necesario pedírmelo._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo7 – Aun te recuerdo**

Al volver al cuarto Green contemplaba el ocaso a través de la ventana, en su rostro se notaba la tristeza, le di su comida y le informe que por motivos de trabajo su abuelo no podría visitarlo hasta la próxima semana. Después de cenar siguió haciéndome conversación:

_G: Qué tanto sabes de la investigación de mi abuelo._

_R: no mucho, solo que tiene algo que ver con la cueva._

_G: si, quizás no deba comentártelo pero me siento aburrido._

_R: que cosa._

_G: veras, mi abuelo investiga a jirachi, que según dicen concede deseos._

_R: EN SERIO, wow no lo puedo creer._

_G: pues eso dicen, pero no creo en esos cuentos._

_R: tan analítico como siempre, sabes que le quitas la magia a todo_

_G: pero la ciencia es muy útil, nos ayuda a entender mejor el mundo._

_R: pero hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas, dejar el misterio hace al mundo más hermoso_

_G: tonterías, no creo en esos cuentos de hadas_

_R: a veces eres tan frio, que me congelas hasta el alma._

_G: lo siento amor pero así son las cosas._

_R: O.o ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?_

_G: amor, por que me regañas como si fueras mi esposa o algo así_

_R: ¿es solo por eso?_

_G: y por qué más seria, además tengo una extraña sensación en mi pecho_

_R: si quieres llamo al doctor_

_G: tonto, no es eso, es que quiero buscar a alguien_

_R: ¿a quién?_

_G: no lo se_

_R: eso si es extraño_

_G_: **_"Me sobran ganas de buscarte, pero me faltan motivos para hacerlo"_**

_R:_ ¿qué dices?

_G: es como si extrañara a alguien pero no se a quien_

_R: deberías dormir._

_G: si mamá Red, enseguida._

Siguiendo su último comentario lo arrope y acomode en su cama y después le di un beso tierno en la frente deseándole dulces sueños, mientras él dormía plácidamente me senté en el sofá frente a la cama, sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza: "Me sobran ganas de buscarte, pero me faltan motivos para hacerlo", aun sin recordarme me extraña, sus palabras impactaron directo a mi corazón, no podía creerlo.

Al día siguiente inicia su terapia para que recuperara la movilidad de las piernas, después de todo no están lesionadas, pese al esfuerzo que Green hacia parecía que no lograra nada, conociendo bien a Green aunque no lo demostrara su frustración iba en aumento, podía ser peligroso para él, cuando volvimos al cuarto trate de calmarlo y animarlo, pero me era difícil ahora que no me recordaba, después del almuerzo llegaron dos visitantes inesperados: Silver y Gold, al verlos les pedí hablar en privado y les dije que Green me había olvidado y que no quería que me recordara, Silver intento disuadirme pero mi decisión era firme y sé que no debería pedirles nada después de los problemas que le ocasiones aun así no podía hacer otra cosa. Los 3 estuvieron conversando animadamente lo que me alivio bastante ya que así Green olvidaría su frustración por no poder caminar, parecía que al fin me sonreía la fortuna ya que en ningún momento tocaron algún tema que pudiera vincularse a mí, Green se veía muy feliz así que todo estaba bien para mí y más aún cuando Gold y Silver prometieron venir cada tarde a visitarlo mientras estuviera en el hospital y que Gold se haría cargo del gimnasio ya que muchos entrenadores empezaban a quejarse.

Al tercer día, su terapia progresaba a paso lento, no había cambio significativo en su capacidad motriz, aun así estuve alentándolo a cada intento, Green empezaba a desesperarse hasta que sin querer le di mi mano para que se apoyara, en ese momento Green se sonrojo y logro dar un paso, ambos estuvimos muy felices por eso, tanto que Green me abrazo de una manera tan dulce que me deje llevar por el momento y le di un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso me separe apenado y salí corriendo de allí, con la excusa de ir al baño, debía controlarme, no podía seguir así.

En la tarde llegaron Silver y Gold nuevamente, empezaron a hablar nuevamente, en esta ocasión su conversación se enfocó al gimnasio, de cómo estaban ahora los retadores decepcionados porque muchos no tenían ni la oportunidad de respiras con Gold como líder, al escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión por la batalla no pude evitar verlo:

_Go: lo siento Red pero creo que no puedo dejar las batallas._

_S: dímelo a mí_

_R: no tienes que disculparte, te entiendo mejor que nadie_

_Go: jajaja soy adicto a las batallas y a Silver _

_S: _(muy apenado) _Gold por favor compórtate _

_Gr: vamos Silver, no tienes que apenarte por eso, deberías estar feliz que te diga eso_

_S: si pero no aquí, con tantas personas_

_Go: _(Tomando a Silver por la cintura) _de que te avergüenzas amor, recuerda que Green es el padrino de nuestra boda_

_S: aun así deberías controlarte, y ya suéltame que no estamos solos, no me gusta que exhibas lo que sentimos en público_

_Gr: vamos Silver no seas tan amargado, aunque es cierto Gold, debes controlarte ya empiezo a envidiar lo que tiene_

_S: Green por favor, no digas esas cosas, haces que me avergüence más._

_Gr: y que hay de ti Red, a poco no te da envidia también._

_R:…_

_S: cambiando el tema, ¿porque guardas tanta comida podrida en la refrigeradora?_

_Gr: ¿ah? no la he abierto hace meses y la última vez que la abrí estaba vacía._

_Go: Silver me encantan tu cabello ROJO, es tan suave y protector_

_S: de que hablas… jajaja ya entendí_

_Gr: de que hablan ustedes dos, vinieron a visitarme o a restregarme en la cara que no tengo pareja, enamorándose en mi cara._

_R: vamos Green, pronto encontraras a alguien especial, después de todo eres joven, guapo y muy famoso._

_Gr: gracias Red, ¿y tú no tienes novia o novio?_

_R: no… es complicado_

_Gr: anoche soñé que alguien vivía conmigo en el gimnasio y que ambos nos íbamos en un crucero a la isla Canela a pasar una romántica velada…_

_R: así, ¿y quién era esa persona?_

_G: no sé, no podía ver su rostro pero sentía su calidez y su amor, era como si en verdad hubiera pasado._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- Mi príncipe ¿Azul?**

_S: no te atormentes con tonterías Green._

_?: HOLA A TODOS, ¿Cómo estas Green?_

_Gr: ¿Blue? Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_B: pues vine a verte, te he extrañado mucho, sabes._

_Gr: yo también te he echado de menos, ¿Conoces a Red?_

_B: claro que lo conozco, no soy idiota._

_S: hermana, necesito hablar algo contigo a solas_

_Gr: ¿de donde conoces a Blue, Red?_

_R:… pues… veras…_

_Go: de las noticias, Red, acuérdate de lo que paso con Mask of Ice_

_B: así es Green, nos conocimos en ese entonces y me dijo que fue…_

_Gr: mi vecino, si lo sé, no sé por qué se ponen todos así, acaso me ocultan algo._

_S: no, no seas tonto Green, porque te ocultaríamos algo._

_R: Blue, ¿por qué llevas esas ropas?_

_B: pues veras, con los extraños fenómenos que han ocurrido el centro pokémon necesita ayuda y estoy aquí por eso._

_R: yo igual, me asignaron cuidar a Green. Acompáñame a buscar la cena de Green_

_B: claro, al rato vuelvo Green._

Al salir de la habitación nos dirigimos a la cafetería del hospital, le explique a Blue que Green había perdido los recuerdos relacionados a mí y que por favor lo mantuviera así, Blue tan analítica como siempre supo que había algo más de lo que le contaba, sin embargo por muy hábil que fuera para sacar información de otros no le iba a permitir jugar con mi mente:

_R: hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte Blue_

_B: cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Red_

_R: quiero que vuelvas a ser novia de Green_

_B: (O.o) ¿por qué? No piensas recuperar su amor_

_R: lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que Green esta mejor sin mi_

_B: ¿y por qué quieres que sea su novia de nuevo?_

_R: pues se pone triste al ver a Gold y Silver juntos, supongo que quiere amar y como ya ustedes estuvieron juntos creo que Green estaría feliz así_

_B: no estoy segura que sea lo mejor, yo no me voy a negar a eso pero tampoco se lo voy a pedir_

_R: gracias Blue_

_Gr: al fin llegan, me empezaba a dar hambre_

_Go: en especial viéndome devorar a este caramelito junto a mí_

_S: Gold déjate de babosadas, ya me tienes arto_

_Gr: jajaja vamos Silver no seas así con Gold, mira lo triste que esta por tus palabras _

_R: _(susurro)_ entiendes a lo que me refiero_

_B: creo que sí, aun pienso que te equivocas pero…_

_Gr: ¿qué tanto murmuran entre ustedes? Algo me dice que me ocultan algo, ya empiezan a cansarme_

_B: Green… quieres… te gustaría…_

_R: Green, Blue quiere ser tu novia de nuevo_

_S y Go: (O.o) (o.O)_

_Gr: bueno, no recuerdo por que terminamos, pero por mi está bien aunque te advierto que no puedo caminar y la terapia no va bien, si aun así quieres ser mi novia por mí no hay problema_

_B: claro_

_S: Red, Gold, creo que debemos dejarlos solos_

_R: tienes razón _(una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras salíamos de la habitación)

_Go: ¿qué haces? ¿Estás loco o qué?_

_R:…_

_S: ¿cómo puedes permitir algo como esto? y peor aún ser tu quien lo sugiera_

_R:…_

_Go: Red déjate de tonterías acaso quieres perder a Green_

_R:…_

_S: no puedes permitir esto, que pasara cuando Green recupere la memoria_

_R:…_

_Go: Red piensa las cosas, todos saben que ustedes son el uno para el otro_

_R:…_

_S: así es, nadie mejor que tú para ser la pareja de Green_

_R: CALLENSE, CALLENSE, DEJENME EN PAZ_

Por si fuera poco tener que soportar tener que entregar el amor de mi vida a otra persona estos dos vienen a sermonearme de lo que debo o no hacer, es igual que patear a quien está en el suelo, me sentía miserable pero… era lo mejor, Green podrá tener el amor que tanto quiere y yo podre estar lejos de él, así no le causare más dolor. A la mañana siguiente fui hasta el cuarto de Green para llevarlo a su cuarto día de terapia, supuse que mejoraría más rápido ahora que tenía novia pero parecía que había empeorado, ni siquiera era capaz de dar un pequeño paso, esa tarde ni Gold ni Silver pasaron a visitarnos, pero Blue si, seguía en su papel de novia, cuando ella entraba yo prefería irme lejos, a pesar de que todo era por mí, no era capaz de soportar ver eso, hablando con Yellow me entere que la situación empeoraba, algunos pokémones salvajes empezaban a atacar ferozmente a otros pokémones o entrenadores al punto de dejarlos al filo de la vida y la muerte, estos pokémones ya estaban identificados pero aun así no encontraban explicación para su comportamiento: Cleffa y sus evoluciones, gothita y sus evoluciones, elgyem y beheeyem, solrock y lunatone, pero sobre todo Deoxys, todos estos pokémones causaban estragos por todos lados, pokémon sin conexión alguna…

Al atardecer fui hasta la habitación, en el pasillo me topé con Blue así que era seguro entrar, al abrir la puerta vi una escena que me impacto, tantos años viviendo con él y era la primera vez que veía algo así: Green estaba llorando

_R: ¿qué pasa Green?_

_G: estoy atado a esta cama, sin poder hacer lo que quiera, Blue es mi novia ahora pero en el fondo ambos sabemos que esa relación es falsa y encima de todo amo a alguien y no sé a quién, solo se…_

_R: vamos, no te pongas así_

_G: hay algo en el atardecer que me entristece_

_R: cerrare las cortinas_

_G: NO_

_R: ¿porque?_

_G: ese brillo rojizo del atardecer me tranquiliza_

_R: Green…_

_G: Red, siéntate junto a mí, por favor _

_R: ok, pero si quieres te busco a Blue_

_G: tonto, ya te dije que esa relación es falsa_

Green me jalo por el hombro, sin querer quede recortado en su pecho, el sólo sonrió y cerro sus ojos, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, aun sin recordarme era feliz conmigo, pero yo lo hacía infeliz o acaso me equivoque.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9- Inicio de la desesperación**

Sin darnos cuenta, pasamos la noche en esa posición, yo recostado a Green, al despertarme él ya estaba despierto, se disculpó apenado por su comportamiento de ayer, le dije que no importaba que me alegraba haber sido de ayuda y que sin querer me quede dormido en esa posición, que debería ser yo quien se disculpe, Green me regalo una hermosa sonrisa esa mañana al oír mis tontas palabras, creí que nada podría arruinar ese día, hasta que entro Blue, me dijo que de ahora en adelante la enfermera Joy la había asignado a cuidar de Green y que para mí tenía un trabajo diferente. Baje tan rápido como pude para aclarar las cosas con la enfermera Joy, le dijo que por ahora dejara a Green en manos de Blue, que tenía problemas más graves, al parecer los clefairy y los clefable del Monte Moon empezaban a bajar en dirección a Ciudad Cerulean, necesitaban evitar que los pokémones llegaran a la cuidad, de lo contrario con la alteración en su conducta podrían destruir todo y que además quien había hecho la petición fue Yellow. Me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba Yellow tratando de contener a la horda de pokémones, Yellow me dijo que los pokémones estaban actuando raro desde el día en que colapso la caverna Cerulean, que el terremoto de ese día quizás tenga algo que ver pero que por una extraña razón ella no podía leer sus mentes ni mucho menos curarlos, parecía que no fueran pokémones, todo era extraño, así que combatí junto a Yellow para contener a la horda asesina que se abalanzaba sobre la cuidad.

Al terminar el día la horda empezaba la retirada, así que decidimos volver al centro pokémon, al llevar fui inmediatamente al cuarto de Green, allí me encontré a Blue muy cariñosa con Green, al verlos me hizo hervir la sangre, no soportaba ver a ambos tan juntos, aunque fui yo quien inicio todo así que debía tragarme mis celos y cerrar la boca. Blue me pregunto cómo había quedado lo de los clefairys y clefables y le dije que todo estaba bien ahora, aunque nos tomó todo el día logramos hacerlos retroceder y quedaron tan heridos que dudaba que volvieran a atacar pronto. Blue con la excusa de estar cansada me pidió que cuidara a Green durante la noche, yo feliz accedí.

_R: Supongo que la pasaste bien todo el día con Blue_

_G: sabes que no siento nada por ella, más que cariño_

_R: aun así, sabes me extraña lo que paso hoy_

_G: Blue me dijo que muchos pokémones han estado comportándose de manera extraña, incluso los que tienen entrenadores salían de sus pokebolas y los atacaban_

_R: no tenía idea, parece ser muy grave la situación_

_G: así es, si tan solo hubiera terminado mi investigación tendríamos más pistas sobre lo que pasa _

_R: porque lo dices_

_G: estaba investigando un fenómeno extraño, luces dentro de la Cueva Cerulean, Blue me dijo que tras colapsar la caverna empezaron estos fenómenos_

_R: no sabía, y eso que no he estado entrenando, Green_

_G: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

_R: nada, olvídalo_

_G: sabes, creo que he perdido parte de mi memoria_

_R: porque lo dices_

_G: porque muchas cosas en mi memoria no tienen sentido, se salta de un evento a otro_

_R: cambiando el tema, como te fue hoy en la terapia_

_G: muy mal, hoy estuve peor que ayer si eso es posible_

_R: no te presiones tanto, pronto mejoraras_

_G: NO MIENTAS, además sé que me ocultan algo, siempre se comportan de maneras extrañas, dicen cosas sin sentidos y cuando tocamos un tema lo evitan, Red, por favor, que me ocultan_

_R: nada_

_G: algo en mi interior dice que nada de esto tiene que ver contigo Red, pero eres el único en quien puedo confiar_

_R: no me digas eso…_

_G: porque volteas la cara, Red mírame por favor_

_R: no_

_G: acaso… estas llorando_

_R: que te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer_

_G: si dije algo que te lastimo, perdóname, ya no insistiré más en que me digas lo que me ocultan, sé que no es tu culpa_

_R: CALLATE… me haces sentir peor_

_G: pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué te pasa? sé que dije que no insistiría pero no me gusta verte así y ahora que lo pienso, en todo este tiempo no te he visto sonreír _

_R: todo es por mi culpa…_

_G: no digas eso, no sé qué pasa pero yo creo…_

_R: DIJE QUE TE CALLES… por favor, no lo digas_

_G: Red, creo que eres tú a quien amo, o me equivoco_

_R: no digas tonterías_

_G: tú me has cuidado mucho, y cada vez que se menciona el tema los demás se preocupan por ti, no tanto por mí y fuiste tú quien reinicio mi relación con Blue, no ella, ni yo_

_R: nada se te escapa verdad, desde cuando lo sabes_

_G: lo empecé a analizar después de la terapia de hoy, me di cuenta que contigo me siento mejor y me recupero más rápido, sin ti me pongo triste y empecé a unir las partes de lo que me ponía triste y me di cuenta que eres tú y que internamente sin darme cuenta yo… te amo_

_R: deberías trabajar como detective _(J)

_G: lo ves, te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes_

_R: te amo Green_

_G: y yo a ti Red, aun sin recordarte pero sé que contigo a mi lado pronto me recuperare_

_R: sabes, en la cueva encontré a Jirachi_

_G: EN SERIO, sabes, todos los pokémones que se han visto alterados tienen vinculación con el espacio exterior, quizás jirachi y el cometa milenario esté detrás de la conducta anormal de los pokémones_

_R: wow, Green de verdad, nada se te escapa, creo que tienes razón_

_G: Red, llama a mi abuelo y dile eso, por favor, cuéntale todo _

_R: ok, pero antes quisiera hacer algo_

_G: ¿qué?_

_R: dejare que usted lo descubra señor detective_

_G: han pasado varios días desde que estoy en cama, has ocultado que somos pareja… creo que ya sé que quieres, y aunque mis piernas estén paralizadas aún conservo la sensibilidad en todo mi cuerpo_

_R: para allí, solo quería besarte, no pienso acostarme contigo_

_G: por mí no hay problema amor_

_R: espera, ahora que recuerdo atrape a jirachi_

_G: parece que falle de nuevo, si tienes a jirachi no puede estar de tras de los eventos_

_R: no, pero si se lo pido a jirachi quizás pueda curarte_

_G: gastarías un deseo en mí_

_R: por supuesto, además te lo debo, después de todo el daño que te he hecho_

Saque a Jirachi de su pokebola, al salir trato de irse por la ventana, me interpuse y le dije mi segundo deseo:

"**_Deseo que Green recupere su memoria y la movilidad de sus pies"_**

Al terminar de formular mí deseo jirachi brillo, al desaparecer el brillo estaba fuera de la habitación, así que lo regrese a su pokebola:

_G: parece que jirachi trata de huir de ti _

_R: Green, estas de pie, eso me hace muy feliz_

_G: aún sigo creyendo que jirachi tiene algo que ver con estos fenómenos extraños _(asomándose por la ventana)

_R: Green, me debes un beso_

_G: después de lo que me hiciste no te debo nada_

_R: pero, fue un malentendido, yo… lo lamento_

_G: ¿porque te acóstate con Gold? quizas a Silver no le importe, pero a mí sí_

_R: no tengo excusas para eso… lo lamento_

_G: solo aléjate de mí, por favor_

_R: no me digas eso_

_G: solo vete de aquí, no quiero verte_

Trate de besarlo pero al acercarme Green dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezó y se estrelló contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal, cayó del segundo piso, corrí hasta donde estaba él, al llegar en su último aliento me dijo: "Red, te amo"


End file.
